


anchor

by honeymilkhwa



Series: Supernatural SF9: bask in moonlight [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: zuho is the most sensitive of the nine boys when it comes to smell and touch, but even still, he needs to feel the love of his mate just to know he means something to someonePart of my Supernatural Idols AU! \





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

> for the most part, in this au, youngbin and zuho have a non-sexual intimacy, though the sensual desire to touch and kiss is still there. i wouldn't say they're an asexual couple, but it's not a pressing need for these two :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy :D

“You have to be my plus one.” Youngbin says, lounging against the side of the hot tub (one of their most recent splurges that has even become more popular than cheerios). He rests his head back against the edge, arms hoisted to keep himself from slipping further into the water. "I feel like I wouldn't be calm otherwise."

Juho chuckles, stepping into the tub carefully and wading over to where Youngbin is sitting. "You're our wonderful alpha. I hardly doubt you won't be able to handle yourself." Juho sits close so their outer thighs are touching and his head rests on Youngbin's shoulder.

"But I'm  _ young. _ " Youngbin protests. "This is  _ huge _ for us to be included in this group of young supernaturals. Hongki-hyung said that some of these groups have been around for hundreds of years!" His voice cracks just a little. "I'm barely 25!"

Sensing the smell of rising stress in his alpha, Juho calmly slips his arms around Youngbin's waist, pressing his nose into the side of Youngbin's neck. Giving off his scent to his alpha usually calms him down, and it seems to work even now. Youngbin stiffens for a moment before relaxing into the touch, the sweet scent of his lover washing over his senses.

"Juho." Youngbin says softly, hand slipping down to wrap around Juho's waist. The alpha makes a soft whimpering noise, weak to the whims of his mate. "I'm serious...what would I do if you weren't there to comfort me? Just one cuddle from you and I feel so much better."

"You'll be fine." Juho says, pressing soft, light kisses to Youngbin's neck. "Inseong-hyung is much more valuable at these sorts of things. He has the ability for mental warfare in case any of these groups want to step on us."

Youngbin frowns. "But you're my everything." He rubs his thumb against Juho's skin where his hand rests softly against the younger boy's waist. "I cant kiss Inseong whenever I'm stressed."

"Aw, I think it would be cute." Juho laughs. "You two are both shy and kind of awkward."

"Stop it." Youngbin whines, trying to fight back a laugh. "Besides, you're the only one for me."

Juho smiles. "You remind me every day."

* * *

"It's a shame we didn't have to share a hot tub with 7 other wolves." Youngbin dries his hair off with a towel before tossing it to the floor. "I would kiss you until your cheeks were as warm as the sauna."

"Oh my— we're starting so early?" Juho laughs softly, a light huff of air. He's sorting out the dirty laundry from the day, already changed into soft, comfortable pajamas. "Its 9PM."

Youngbin chuckles, walking over to the dresser to pick out some clean underwear. "Do I have to wait to serenade you?" He slips on the clean fabric before hugging Juho from behind, peeking over his shoulder, just a little curious as to what he's doing. "I want to love you at all the times of the day."

"I know." Juho says, biting his lip to hide his smile as he finishes sorting out the dirty clothes and starts folding the clean ones. "You just take me by surprise sometimes."

"Why?" Youngbin hums curiously. "You're still not on that 'I don't deserve your love' thing again, are you?" He presses a kiss to Juho's exposed neck, right above the hem of his shirt. "Because you know that's not true."

Juho sighs. "No...you don't give me a chance to think like that anymore." He admits, voice soft. "Even if I get slightly into my own head, you're always there to bring me back to reality."

"Do you like this reality?" Youngbin practically purrs against Juho; if it weren't for the fact that they are all wolves, Juho would have thought he would be a cat. "With us, I mean."

"Us two? Or the nine of us?" Juho asks, smoothing over a pair of jeans before closing one of the drawers. "Not that there's a difference. Loving the pack comes with the package of loving you...and vice versa." Satisfied that most of the clothes are put away, he turns in Youngbin's arms and settles them on the alpha's shoulders. "But I wouldn't trade this reality for anything else."

Youngbin laughs a little, humming as he pulls Youngbin away from the dresser, swaying with him a little with a smile on his face. "Good." The little laugh that spills from Juho's lips only makes Youngbin's affection for his mate grow stronger. "I just need you to know that you're worth something here. Not a commodity, not a means of making money, not a means of gaining fame from your talents...just your existence is worthwhile; an integral part of the pack...irreplaceable."

Juho sucks in a sharp breath. "Oh you're really going, aren't you." He feels the blood rush to his cheeks instantly; despite the years into their relationship, there are times where he still can't get used to Youngbin's sweet talk.

"Did I mention gorgeous?" Youngbin adds with a mischievous glint in his smile. "Breathtaking. Stunning." He sighs happily, moving until the reach the end of the bed before slowly bringing Juho down until his back meets the soft duvet. "To be expected of my perfect mate."

" _ Hyung."  _ Juho laughs, resting an arm one his forehead, covering his eyes as he feels the alpha hover over him, the warmth radiating from his skin so enticing. "I'm warm enough from the hot tub." He whines when Youngbin nestles his body comfortably on top of his own, careful to keep most of his weight off of the younger boy.

"Babe, I just want to shower you in kisses." Youngbin smiles, kissing along the top of Juho's arm before gently pulling it away from his face. "Want you to know how much you mean to me." He places a soft kiss between Juho's browns, one on his nose, and a few on each cheek. "Want you to know how you make me feel."

Juho tries to keep his voice in check, but he finds it especially hard when Youngbin goes for his neck, breathing in his scent like it's oxygen for him and he's been holding his breath for a long time. "Young _ bin _ ."His hands find Youngbin's broad back, nails digging into his skin, but it doesn't phase the alpha; it just shows Youngbin that he's treating his mate right.

"Yes?" Youngbin tries to stifle his amused laughs, but it's hard when Juho acts so cute. "You're awfully sensitive today. Is it really too much?" He asks, suddenly worried; he knows Juho is the most sensitive of the nine when it comes to scents and touches.

"N-no...it's not that...it's just..." Juho sighs, lets go of a a breath he doesn't know he's been holding in. "Y-you're just so good to me.  _ Real _ good."

Youngbin's mouth forms a little 'o' before he's snickering again. "What do you want from me, hmm? I can give you anything you want."

Juho takes a moment to catch his breath; his cheeks must definitely be as red as his lips. He bites at them before speaking again. "I need my alpha." He turns his neck to the side, showing his submission. "Need my alpha to mark me."

A heavy growl spills from Youngbin's lips. "The kids are going to tease you tomorrow." He says, but he has no reason to argue; the alpha in him wants to howl at the sight of his beautiful mate showing submission in such a sensual way. He can't hide his desire for Juho either.

"Let them." Juho breathes, and that's when Youngbin really knows he wants it. So he's already pressing into his lover, hands smoothing over Juho's arms to hold over his head, holding them there, and he dips his nose back into Juho's neck.

The scent the younger boy gives off is so sweet Youngbin wishes he could bathe in it. But the second best option is to wrap his lips around the scent glad, sucking gently but good enough to leave a lovely little mark on Juho's skin. Beneath him, Juho's chest heaves lightly, eyelids shut but his eyelashes still flutter against his soft cheeks whenever Youngbin draws a heavy tongue over the area.

"Tell me when it's too much." Youngbin adds, his voice still full on concern even though he's nearly lost in Juho's scent. "You gotta tell me, babe."

"I'm okay." Juho's voice is soft, words passed through heavy exhales, though Youngbin can easily pick up on the quiet words. His lover sounds so breathless. "You know I..." He lets out a soft whimper when his alpha gives off a calming scent, Youngbin's attempt to help ease his worries. "You know how good this is. I trust you...with everything."

Youngbin would never break that trust; he knows Juho is weak with scents, with touches too...he never wants to cross that line. "You're so good for me." Youngbin kisses along Juho's jaw before going back down to that sweet spot. "Love you." He sighs, leaning close so he could mark Juho with his scent, claiming him so the whole world knows that Baek Juho is his one and only, his everything, his heart and soul.

Juho feels dizzy with affection, dizzy with the fact knowing that his alpha loves him to no end. He still digs his nails into Youngbin's back, knowing they little marks will heal by morning. He arches his back ever so slightly, enjoying the warmth of his alpha's skin pressed against him. Sensing his lover's ache, Youngbin reaches between them quickly, tugging up Juho's shirt so their touching skin to skin.

It's then that Juho starts whimpering, finally feeling the lovely warmth of his alpha's torso against his own. Youngbin moves his kisses up, satisfied with the lovely mark on Juho's neck, and takes Juho's sweet mouth into his own. "Mmmm." Juho whines as their lips slot together.

"'M right here." Youngbin breathes, pulling away for just a moment before he's tasting Juho, sweeping his tongue over Juho's soft, pliant lips. "'M not goin' anywhere." Juho opens his mouth to whine, but Youngbin covers the noise with his lips, slipping his tongue between Juho's parted lips.

It's a dizzying feeling when Juho presses his tongue against Youngbin's, that silent reciprocation of 'I love you too'." Youngbin feels like he could never get enough. But eventually with his alpha's warm skin against his own, the overwhelming intimacy, the sweet kisses...Juho claws at Youngbin desperately.

"It's okay." Youngbin is quick to pull his kisses away, to pull down Juho's shirt from the overstimulation. "I got you, babe." Juho is shaking in his grasp, so Youngbin pulls Juho close to him, anchors Juho's nose in his own next near his scent glands to help him relax. "Breathe for me." He says sweetly, running a hand through the younger boy's hair. He closes his eyes, listening to Juho's ragged breath slowly even out as the alpha lets his calming scent wash over him.

It takes a moment for Juho to come down from his high, to relax from all of the sensations. But his alpha is always good at making sure he's comfortable and safe. "Fuck..." He curses, which makes Youngbin laugh.

"That good?" He smiles though, hugging Juho close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "You were making such cute noises for me..."

"Stop it." Juho groans, red-cheeked as he hits his hand against his alpha's chest. "You're going to make me go crazy again."

Youngbin laughs still. "Sorry." Once Juho can move his limbs again, Youngbin helps the, move under the covers this time, not at all surprised when Juho presses up against his side so quickly. "Was it really okay? I never want to push you to your limit..."

"Young _ bin _ ." Juho groans, hitting the other again with a bit more force. "I've never felt uncomfortable at all." He presses his nose back in Youngbin's neck, inhaling deeply and sighing softly. "Extremely sensitive and uncomfortable are two different things...and you always bring me to the former." He wraps one leg around Youngbin's, huffing, as if proving a point. "Please don't think any less of yourself."

"Babe." Youngbin smiles, flopping his head against the pillow and smiling at the ceiling. "You really are perfect for me." Juho just hums in agreement, and Youngbin can smell the sleepiness from him so soon. "I still think you should be my plus one."

"Not happening." Juho singsongs. "I'll be close by with the others...but Inseong-hyung is much better suited for the role. I don't think I could handle all of those new scents at the same time. Humans are smelly enough...I can't imagine vampires, and merfolk, and...hyung, didn't you hear that there are phoenixes? Like, the fire bird of reincarnation?" Juho huffs. "I don't want to smell all of that at once."

Youngbin whines nonetheless. "Fine." He pouts up at the ceiling, but Juho doesn't need to see it to know it's there. "But just so you know, I'm not happy about it."

"You'll be fine, Youngbin." Juho smiles and presses a soft kiss to Youngbin's cheek. "You're a strong, smart, tough alpha." He leans over slightly, letting his own scent waft over to his alpha, in turn making Youngbin mewl. "You can handle it." He smiles at Youngbin's dopey smile. "I know you can, alpha."

"Using your sweet scent to get your way?" Youngbin huffs when Juho settles back into the crook of his neck like nothing has happened. "You really need to stop, I can't say no to you."

"Good then." Juho snickers, closing his eyes again. "You'll be fine, I promise." He gives a soft yawn. "We might make some strong allies here...the vampires that we're meeting are from a huge, wealthy, and very old company. If we can have them on our side, or at least protecting us...it's a win win for us."

Youngbin wraps his arm around Juho, holding him tight, protecting him from whatever harm may come to him. "I hope it all works out."

Juho is then out like a light, soft, gentle snores echoing against Youngbin's skin. The sound is comforting, his mate safe and sound by his side, sleeping without worries. The thought alone is enough to make Youngbin feel at ease, and he joins Juho soon after, their soft and even breathes echoing in the room in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
